johnisdeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Moon Ritual Pt.1
This video was first uploaded on Lunarchildren.com. Previously, only a 30 second clip was found, but the entire video was uploaded with an announcement by Liquidsaint. The video depicts the Blood Moon Ritual. Matt R. oversees a nervous cultist performing the ceremony. The ceremony involves activating a device to summon Patrem. Patrem briefly speaks to the cultist. The cultist retrieves a book and reads a passage. Once he is finished, Matt R. stabs and kills the cultist as a sacrifice to Luna. Details Details such as the description and tags are unavailable as the original video was uploaded directly to the Lunar Children website. Video Transcript The video begins with Matt R. standing over an altar. We can tell it is Matt R. because of his iconic skull mask with the parallelos symbol on the forehead. A cultist off screen begins speaking. He sounds incredibly nervous. '' Cultist: "Ahem... Uh, alright... Is the device ready?" ''Matt crouches down behind the altar. When he activates the device, the video corrupts. A purple tint overtakes the footage as the device begins blinking. Matt R.: "Yes." Cultist: "Alright, um... Uh, Father Vincent..." Patrem: "Yes, child?" Patrem's avatar flashes on the screen as he speaks. Cultist: "Um... Might I ask... Why have we, uh... Why have we chosen to preform the Blood Moon Ceremony here instead of, uh, in the holy building?" Patrem: "To (Indecipherable) Regiminis on this night, you must be nearest to me (Indecipherable) on this night." Cultist: "Um... Yes, yes, of course... Forgive me for my... for my transgressions in questioning. And we'll get straight to the ceremony right now. My most humble apologies. Um, uh, I'm very honored to be able to preform this ceremony... And I'm most honored that you would choose me. I'm very, very privileged to be getting exposed to such grand knowledge. Thank you, thank you Father Vincent. I promise that I shall not let you down." The nervous sounding cultist walks into the frame. We cannot get a good look at his face, though it is likely he is also wearing a mask. He crouches below the two pillars surrounding the altar, activating a light on each one. He then kneels before the altar and pulls out a book. He flips through the pages before reading off a passage. Cultist: "Oh, Luna, (Indecipherable) mother of the night. On this night, grant us your blessing. Oh, Father, protect us from the ignorance that is those who do not understand Luna's glory, so that we might keep (Indecipherable) and keep ourselves pure. It is time in which we Ascend. On this night, most holiest of nights, when Mother's visage is red, blood shall be spilled in her honor. Death be upon those who do not understand her glory. Death be upon those who are unholy in her eyes. All glory be unto Luna. All glory be unto Father. Now, as the moon is high and her visage red, blood be spilled in her honor. Um... Uh... Actually, um... Father Vincent...?" The cultist stands up and turns around, walking towards the camera. Matt pulls out a ceremonial knife and begins walking up behind the man. '' Cultist: "Oh, um... I just noticed, um... Blood is to be spilled on this night, but wherefore is the blood? Um, I mean to say, uh... Whose blood shall be spilled?" ''A sped-up version of the Song of Unhealing begins playing. The phrase 'I the true' appears with an image of adult Link from Ocarina of Time missing an eye. More text begins appearing on screen: "WE honored her first. Father of lies, He will bring on her decent with the death of three, He killed that boy for her, He will give us all masks, I gave him all he has, And my mask was a salesman, I am the true controller, He is lying to you all." A distorted image of the Happy Mask Salesman appears on screen. The video cuts in and out a few times, though it is too dark to tell what is happening. As we hear the cultist yell in pain, the words 'FUN GAME' appear. We hear the Skull Kid from Majora's Mask laugh as the video ends. Images bmr.png Category:Canon videos Category:Dead Arc Category:Videos